Después de todo, todo podía pasar
by Caami.34
Summary: El chico perfecto. El beso más tierno que le habían dado jamás. Eso es todo lo que la hermosa Lily recuerda. Una historia donde el amor, es lo que más está presente. Lily & James.
1. Animarse a cambiar

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos que inventé yo.

**Después de todo, todo podía pasar.**

CAPITULO 1: Animarse a cambiar.

Lily se puso unas sandalias blancas con taco y se miró al espejo por centésima vez. Estaba hermosa. Su pelirroja cabellera suelta que le llegaba a un poco menos que la cintura, su bellísimo vestido blanco de princesa, sus ojos color verde brillantes tapados por un hermoso antifaz blanco y esas pecas del verano que le daban su toque final, la hacían una chica entre pocas. Tenía una cadenita con un hermoso dije que tenia brillantes blancos, haciendo la letra C de Cindyrella, como sólo sus amigas le decían. Ellas creían que era una princesita, tal cual como cenicienta, tímida pero hermosa y con un príncipe azul, que todavía ella no lograba reconocer como tal. Se siguió mirando en el espejo, pensando. Su vida estaba siendo perfecta… totalmente perfecta. Sus amigas de golpe la trataban mejor que de costumbre, esa semana no había hecho más que sacarse notas altas (cosa que era común en ella pero se sumaba a la lista de las cosas perfectas en la vida de Lily), estaba por ir a una fiesta de disfraces que seguro sería fantástica, perfecto, todo perfecto. Pero había un caso aparte… James Potter. Estaba totalmente insoportable y, para colmo, hacía exactamente una semana habían tenido una charla que no había sido del todo gratificante para la pelirroja. Recordaba exactamente como había pasado todo…

_FLASH BACK._

_Lily estaba en el jardín del colegio, en las raíces de un árbol, donde se había sentado a terminar la tarea de Pociones. Sintió un ruido al lado de ella y al mirar se dio cuenta de que James Potter se había sentado a su lado. _

_- Potter – dijo ella con desgano - ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Lily… ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, ¿Que quieres?_

_- Sabes que siempre voy a insistir. ¿Por qué me tratas así? _

_- Ja-ja-ja – dijo ella irónicamente – como si no entendieras. Como si tu vida no se basara en molestarme a mí y a mis amigos…_

_- No es así Lily._

_- ¿Entonces cómo es, Potter?-En ese momento ella decidió decirle todo eso que se venia guardando desde hacía ya varios meses- ¿Qué haces todo el día? ¿Qué haces cuando yo paso al lado tuyo? ¿Qué haces cuando Snape pasa?_

_- Solo estoy con mis amigos. No entiendo qué es lo que te molesta de mí… solo vine a arreglar las cosas y ya me tratas mal Lily – le contestó él, con cara de preocupación. Fingía TAN bien..._

_- Y cómo no tratarte mal si cada vez que vienes lo haces solo para molestar. Mira Potter, estoy haciendo la tarea, esta es la primera semana de clases y no me quiero desconcentrar, y si quieres arreglar las cosas, deja de hablar tanto y haz algo de una vez._

_- No puedo hacerlo si me tratas así…_

_- No te hagas el pobrecito Potter. No me gusta que me digan qué es lo que tengo que hacer, y si esto no te gusta, vete. – hubo un rato de silencio y ella siguió hablando – aparte… ¿Para qué quieres llevarte bien conmigo? Sabes que es un caso perdido, ¿me quieres para que te haga la tarea como los otros no? Si es así vas por muy mal camino._

_- No Lily… lo hago porque te quiero…_

_- ¿Tú me quieres a mí? Jajajjaa, la próxima vez inventa una excusa mejor Potter… ¿hacer la tarea no es tan difícil sabes? Se trata de prestar un poco de atención en clase en vez de molestar a los otros… y si lo preguntas Potter, si, estoy histérica._

_- Lily… enserio, sabes muy bien que me gustas, y no me importa que no quieras hablarme, voy a seguir intentándolo porque algún día, Lily Evans, te desmayarás cuando pase a tu lado._

_James se fue sin esperar respuesta. Hubo un largo rato de silencio en el que la mente de Lily fue a mil. James Potter gustaba de ella… eso ya lo sabía pero, jamás se había planteado la pregunta... ¿Le gustaba Potter? James Potter, el merodeador, el popular, el más lindo del colegio… su mente dudó como nunca en ese momento… podría ser un buen partido, pero luego se puso a pensar mejor… es Potter, el egocéntrico, el "único en el mundo". No, no le gustaba esa clase de personas._

_Luego de esto pasaron dos días en los que James cambió cada vez más. En esos dos días, la fama de ser un "merodeador" se le había subido a la cabeza y Lily se hartó de eso. Estaba todo el día rodeado de chicas y se había convertido en un "estúpido mujeriego engreído". Así Lily se había vuelto excesivamente fría con él, algo que no había cambiado desde primer año, cuando se habían conocido, hacía ya 4 años. _

Lily se seguía mirando en el espejo… todo había sido tan raro últimamente… todas esas cosas, justo a principio de año… Pensar que ya llevaba cuatro años en Hogwarts, desde que el sombrero seleccionador la había elegido para estar en Gryffindor... pensar que sólo quedaban tres años hasta dejar ese colegio que tanto la había hecho aprender… alguien abrió la puerta.

- Lily… ¿Ya estás lista? – era Emily Thompson, su mejor amiga desde su ingreso a Hogwarts. Emily era una chica rubia con ojos grandes y celestes. Era tan alta como lo eran Lily y sus otras dos mejores amigas, Alice Gray (más bien, morocha con ojos marrones y pelo largo y ondulado) y Lucy Clapton (también era morocha, pero su pelo era lacio, rebajado y cortito). Lily se giró para ver a su amiga, la cual estaba disfrazada con un vestido rosa mas simple que el de princesa, pero que no dejaba de ser muy lindo, acompañado por un antifaz rojo. Emily tenía esos detalles, de que todo lo que se ponía, sea lo que sea, le quedaba bien.

- Guau Emily ¡estás hermosa! Casi irreconocible – dijo Lily al ver a su amiga. Ella rió.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es un baile de disfraces Lily, puedo estar con todos los chicos que quiera, no sabrán que soy yo. ¡Puedo besar a Sirius!- Emily se sonrojó un poco– Y tú podrás al fin besar a Alex, creo que es lo que más espero en mi vida – Esta vez fue la pelirroja quien se ruborizó e intentó esconderlo. Alex era el hermano de Lucy. Iban al mismo año (ya que eran mellizos, pero no se parecían EN NADA, sólo en los ojos, color miel), Lily gustaba de él, pero era sólo su amigo… su mejor amigo… además de Remus Lupin, claro. No quiso perder más tiempo. Se siguió mirando en el espejo acomodándose el pelo y maquillándose.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Lily con el rimel en la mano. Emily miró asombrada el reloj que había sobre una mesita de la habitación.

- ¡Las ocho y media Lily! En menos de media hora tendremos que estar listas las dos en el Gran Salón. No quiero llegar tarde y pasar vergüenza ante toda la escuela y mucho menos, ante Sirius. Así que apúrate.

- Bueno está bien Emily… ya estoy terminando es que tengo el pelo tan horrible que ya no sé qué hacer… - suspiró y agregó - ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Opino que tendríamos que apurarnos. Ah me olvidaba. – Emily señaló el pelo de Lily con su varita y éste tomó un color rubio. – Ahora sí estás irreconocible.

- ¡wow! ¿cómo hiciste eso?

- No hay tiempo… otro día te explico. Ya vámonos. – Emily tomó a su amiga de la mano y se fueron al Gran Salón para tener la famosa fiesta que se anunciaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Bueno, acá les dejo el primer capítulo. Sé que es corto pero estos días voy a estar sin NADA de tiempo para escribir, asique bueno, subo lo que tengo escrito desde antes.

Es el primer fic que subo, porque la verdad es el único que me atrapó tanto escibiendo. Asique me parecen importantísimos sus reviews, que aunque sea me incentiven a seguir y saber que opinan (?. Bueno nada. Espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. El baile

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos que inventé yo.

**Después de todo, todo podía pasar.**

CAPITULO 2. El baile.

Diez minutos después, las dos rubias entraron al Salón. Llegaban justo. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago y de colores; las mesas alargadas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por mesas redondas y más pequeñas, iluminadas por farolitos.

- ¿Sabes qué Lily? Esto ya perdió la gracia. Ya reconocí a Sirius-dijo Emily señalando a un chico que estaba con la túnica del colegio, sin máscara.

- Puedes conquistarlo igual, tienes la máscara y no va a saber que sos vos.

Emily sonrió y salió corriendo para hablarle a su gran amor. Mientras tanto Lily intentaba reconocer a alguien. Quería ver a Alex, bailar con él y, quién sabe que cosas más. Peeeeero, llegó alguien disfrazado con un pañuelo en los ojos, con dos hendijas para poder ver, un sombrero negro y una espada.

- ¿Bailas? – le dijo él sonriendo. "_qué más da"_ pensó Lily, sonrió y tomó su mano para que él la llevara a la pista, después de todo, había que abrirse un poco en esas fiestas donde todo podía pasar.

Luego de bailar un rato, se sentaron para hablar y el chico le explicó que estaba disfrazado de "el zorro", el protagonista de una serie que los muggles veían, y los dos coincidieron en que era un poco loco que alguien esté dibujando Zetas por doquier.

- ¿Así que James Potter es el buscador de Gryffindor? – preguntó el zorro.

- Lamentablemente sí… - respondió ella nada entusiasmada.

- ¿Por qué "lamentablemente"? ¿Te cae mal?

- Mal es poco. Sólo por ser un buscador, se cree que es el mejor del mundo… y eso que hay personas mejores que él.

- Eres la primer persona que no le agrada James. La primer chica quiero decir. Es tan raro que hasta puedo pensar que te gusta.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo Lily en un tono más fuerte. Odiaba hablar de Potter, ese tema la incomodaba mucho… aparte… ¿Cómo podía creer ese zorro loco, que ella gustaba de James? ¡Si le estaba diciendo que lo odia! – Por favor... él es un estúpido mujeriego… eso sin decir que es engreído, insensato y tarado.

- Admítelo. No puedes dejar de pensar en él. Seguramente te quieres hacer la que no lo amas para que, quizás así te preste atención. Es un buen plan- le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Por dios. James Potter y yo somos polos opuestos, no podemos ser amigos porque ya lo intentamos, y aunque el guste de mí no va a tener motivos para que me compadezca de alguien como él… y pongámosle fin a esta conversación que comienza a molestarme.

El chico la miró y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Evans, Evans, no tienes remedio. Realmente no sabes ocultar tu identidad...

- ¿Que?

- Y por lo que veo tampoco reconoces a tus amigos. Soy Alex.

Lily no lo podía creer. Estaba hablando con él y ni se dio cuenta. Ahora entendía los gustos en común y las locuras que decía ese zorro, su mejor amigo, cómo no se dio cuenta antes.

- Admítelo Lily, ¡te gusta Potteeeeeeer!

- Ah bueno, tú si que estás demente- dijo ella riendo- sabes que no me gustaría ni hoy ni en un millón de años. Que se vaya a jugar a las barbies con sus fans.

Alex se empezó a reír. Hasta que las luces del Gran Salón se encendieron y vieron a una persona en una tarima, hablando.

- Buenos días, alumnos – dijo Madame Hooch, la profesora de Quidditch. Tenía un vestido colorido y espantoso, con varias snitchs estampadas. Se empezaron a escuchar, murmullos, burlas y risas. – Bienvenidos al primer baile de disfraces, este baile es utilizado para abrir el torneo de quiddich, y también para soltarse y animarse a probar, por una noche, otro estilo de vida.

- Lily! ¡No te había visto! ¿Sos vos? – Lily se dio vuelta y vio a una chica disfrazada de hada, con un tutú verde y el resto del traje negro.

- Humm... ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Lucy ¡tonta! ¿Cómo no me reconoces?

- No reconoce a nadie, no sé que le pasa- agregó Alex.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw mi hermanito hermoso –dijo Lucy exagerando el tono-¿Puedes irte con tus lindos amiguitos a jugar y dejarme sola con mi mejor amiga?

Alex la miró confundido y se fue.

- ¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Mmmm… es una historia bastante larga… en resumen; estaba con Alice hablando con Remus y Peter Pettigrew. Ey! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

- Nada, Emily me tiñó porque sino me reconocerían… ya sabes, el rojo me delata… - - - ¿Peter Pettigrew? – dijo Lily riendo - ¿De qué hablaban?

- Yo tenía que hablar con Remus acerca de las tareas de este año y cuando fui estaba con Peter… igual se fueron en seguida a los cuartos a cambiarse.

- ¡Qué poco disimulada sos! Me suena a excusa... "tareas de este año" si claro… ¿Para qué fue Alice? Ella no cumple con las tareas.

- ¿Piensas que te miento? cuando se enteró que tenía que hablar con Remus, quiso venir… ya sabes cómo es eso…

- Ah… cierto… lo había olvidado – dijo Lily riendo. Alice gustaba de Remus hacía más de 3 años – Igual… me suena a trampa… no importa… ¿Y Alice dónde está?

- Buscando a Emily.

- Emily está con Black, ¡tiene un disfraz muy lindo! – dijo Lily haciendo un tono despectivo al decir "Black".

- ¿Quién? ¿Emily o Sirius? - dijo Lucy pensativa –en fin... sería uno más en tu lista...

- Lucy que tonta eres. Hablo de Emily. EMILY. – contesto la pelirroja, ahora rubia, resaltando más la palabra.

- A ver… alumnos… silencio por favor – los murmullos pararon y todos miraron de nuevo a Madame Hooch – necesito que los que están parados se sienten para dar inicio al banquete. – Lily fue con Lucy a una mesa y se sentaron con Emily, gatúbela (que Lily sospechó que era Alice), bátman y robin. Estaban en diagonal a la mesa del zorro, quien estaba con muchos amigos. La profesora hizo un discurso sobre "la importancia de un buscador de Quidditch" mientras Lily pensaba el ego que debía tener Potter en ese momento y cuando terminó 6 platos aparecieron en su mesa. Tenían presas de pavo con algo que no tenían idea como se llamaba pero era muy rico. Y todo eso acompañado del jugo de calabaza.

- Oigan... – dijo Alice- hace rato que estoy cruzando miradas con aquél zorro de allá... ¿lo ven? me atrae mucho, creo que le iré a hablar en cuanto terminemos de comer.

Lucy y Lily empezaron a reírse pero decidieron no decirle nada a Alice y ver qué pasaba, algo que a Lily no le importó, ya que estaba muy concentrada esquivando la mirada de un mosquetero, que estaba en la mesa de Alex. Ése si que la atraía en serio.

La cena pasó muy rápido… no hablaron tanto. Y luego de la cena comenzaron todos a bailar de nuevo. Lily aprovechó y le preguntó a Alex quién era ese mosquetero que tanto la atraía, pero él le contestó que no tenía idea quién era.

Al rato, Lily estaba sentada en una silla, muy aburrida, ya no tenía ganas de bailar con sus amigas, ningún chico la sacaba a bailar y le dolían los pies. Así que decidió irse a dormir.

Al final, la fiesta no estaba siendo tan divertida como ella pensaba.

Se paró para irse pero cuando llegó a la puerta alguien tomó su brazo.

- Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

Lily lo miró. Era el mosquetero.

- ¿No pensabas irte a dormir verdad? – Dijo él mirándola sonriente, tenía una hermosa sonrisa – ¿No prefieres quedarte un rato y bailar?

- Perdón pero, estoy muy cansada ya. – contestó la pelirroja. Amaba hacerse la difícil.

- Podríamos hablar afuera. Vamos, todavía es temprano, no te dejaré ir.

- Bueno, está bien. Vamos afuera-dijo Lily, ese chico realmente le gustaba.

Bueno acá está el capítulo 2. Repito esto de que los reviews son importantes para mi eh, asique POR FAVOR dejen :( jajaja. Esta historia, salió un dia que me estaba por dormir, y empece a pensar cosas como siempre hago, a imaginarme situaciones perfectas. Y basándome en un sueño se me ocurrió esto y dije, lo tengo que escribir. Y bueno nada, como dos años despues, se me ocurrió subirlo y ver que pensaba la gente. Ok, los dejo pasar al capítulo tres.


	3. El comienzo de algo mejor

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos que inventé yo.

**Después de todo, todo podía pasar.**

CAPITULO 3: El comienzo de algo mejor.

En el jardín, todo estaba decorado como en una gruta. Con fuentes, bancos labrados, caminos serpenteantes, estatuas y rosales.

- Qué hermoso… - susurró Lily mientras caminaba con el mosquetero hacia un banco.

- Es verdad… es lindo… es perfecto para hablar tranquilos ¿no te parece? – dijo él sonriendo mientras ella se reía.- sabes, mi vida es un poco... complicada. Es demasiado aburrida, todos los días se repite lo mismo. Tengo ganas constantes de cambiar algo, arriesgarme, probar cosas nuevas... y lo hago. Me he ganado varios castigos por eso, pero, la pasé muy bien.

- Jajajajja. Mi vida está sobrecargada. Entre el estudio y todo no doy más.

- ¿Estudio? Jamás estudio. Pero, no sé cómo lo hago, pero me saco notas buenas.

- Woow. Qué suerte tienes. Yo para sacarme una nota considerable tengo que estudiar todos los días. En fin. En el verano tampoco paro. Tengo un empleo muggle, soy mesera en un restaurante italiano donde me pagan muy bien. Va gente muy extraña a ese lugar. Un día una chica llegó llorando y pidió un café. Se lo di y lo escupió... – El mosquetero comenzó a reírse sin parar - Siempre trabajando hago todo cantando una canción que se me ocurrió una vez y me gustó mucho. Me ayuda a inspirarme. Pero hay personas que se molestan con que yo esté de un lado a otro cantando en voz bajita una canción. Piensan que no los escucho.

- Cantame – dijo él mirándola con cara de nenito pequeño.

- Estás loco.

- Vamos, no sé quién sos, ni lo sabré.

- Ummm…bueno, está bien. Pero prométeme que no te reirás.

Lily afinó su voz y comenzó a cantar el estribillo de la canción que en realidad había inventado ella.

_Yo quisiera ser esa por quién_

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

_Yo quisiera ser esa por quién_

_Tú despertaras ilusionado_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorado._

- Qué linda voz. – dijo él. Realmente estaba asombrado.

- Jamás canté en público, debe haber sonado terrible.

- No, en serio, cantas muy bien.

- Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué hay de tus chicas?

- Mis chicas... Varias chicas gustan de mí... pero yo sólo quiero a una. Justo ella no me quiere mucho. Pero sé que algún día estaremos juntos. ¿Y tus chicos?

- Mmmm. Algo así. Me gusta mi mejor amigo y todos dicen que tenemos que estar juntos, pero no creo que pase. Sólo un chico me persigue pero justo él no me cae muy bien.

- Claro pero aunque sea a él le importas jajajjaa. Y... ¿qué piensas de James Potter?

Lily lo miró extrañada. No era James, estaba segura, el antifaz no la dejaba ver mucho, pero podía darse cuenta de eso. Además era más amable, y ella tenía una atracción hacia él. Definitivamente no era James. Decidió soltar todo lo que jamás pudo decir.

- Pienso dos cosas, el problema es que esas cosas se contradicen… - decía Lily.

- Dime las dos y yo te digo cuál es la que me parece mejor…

- Pensamiento uno: - dijo Lily provocando que el mosquetero se ría – pienso que James Potter está feliz con su cantidad de chicas que lo siguen a todas partes suspirando y diciéndole "Ohh Jamesi que hermoso eres, despéinate más así pareces mas escoba de lo que eres" – dijo Lily imitando la voz de las chicas - y que en su diminuto, horrible y complicado corazón no entra ni un sentimiento de tristeza ni de amor verdadero.

- woow... bueno... ¿algo más?

- Si. Que es un idiota que se cree el mejor jugador de Quidditch del universo y vive despeinándose como si eso le fuera a quedar bien pero al contrario, hace que parezca una palmera viviente.

- ¿Terminaste?

- No... sólo algo más. Definitivamente es un engreído que se cree el mejor del mundo y se hace el Potter-amable y después tortura al pobre Snape.

- ¿Ahora si terminaste no? – preguntó el chico con cansancio en su cara.

- Si… sinceramente me hacía falta sacar todo eso que sentía por él…

- Dijiste que pensabas dos cosas… dime la otra parte.

- Uff… la otra parte, la otra parte. Reconozco que es un humano y además de tener defectos tiene su… parte "buena". O sea… tengo que admitir que James está más partible que la barita de Michael… - el mosquetero la miró sorprendido y largó una carcajada al escuchar esa expresión en una chica.

- Sinceramente, no me esperaba esas palabras – dijo él intentando parar de reírse.

- Bueno… es la verdad… - dijo ella un poco roja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – por algo tiene TAAAANTAS chicas a sus pies… aunque se arruine el pelo despeinándose pero no importa… estoy hablando de las virtudes. También puedo decir que sus ojos son lindos… si… sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su todo… - el chico miró a Lily con cara de sorprendido – Pero el problema es que yo me fijo en la personalidad de la gente. Y lo único que veo que me guste de él, son todas virtudes físicas.

- No… el problema es que te acuerdas del viejo James… ahora hay uno nuevo que es mucho más bueno… te lo digo yo que lo conozco. No soy su mejor amigo peeeero... – "_O_ _está en el equipo de Quiddich, o habla mucho con él. Mañana examinaré a ese Potter" _pensó Lily.

- Si… puede ser… le voy a empezar a hablar así veo cómo es… quizás es verdad que cambió y me estoy perdiendo del sex-symbol del colegio.

- Ajajajaja Hazlo, hazlo – dijo el mosquetero riéndose – no creo que se niegue… no creo.

- ¡Hey! ¿a qué te refieres?

- Nada, vamos a bailar.

Estuvieron bailando media hora sin parar hasta que Lily se enteró que los dos eran de Gryffindor y le dijo de ir a la sala común, donde podían hablar tranquilos. Sinceramente, hablar con él era lo más lindo para la pelirroja… ese chico la estaba volviendo loca.

Se sentaron en los sillones y se pusieron a hablar de las materias, de las amigas de Lily, de los amigos del chico, de las 50 novias que tuvo él, y de los chicos más feos que querían estar con ella.

- Yo pienso que me tiraban onda porque me veían como ellos… - dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Claro… los feos con los feos… - dijo ella riendo.

- Claro … porque eres taaan fea – respondió él en tono irónico.

- Es verdad… mira hasta vos me lo decís… me dijiste que soy fea mosquetero malo chau – se hizo la ofendida como yéndose a los cuartos y él la agarró de un brazo frenándola.

- Eres hermosa. Y esta noche está siendo totalmente PERFECTA gracias a ti.

Lily lo miró, estaban tan cerca. Ni lo dudó y lo besó. Fue el beso más lindo que Lily recordaba. Era tierno y suave, con un juego de labios al principio, eso nadie lo hacía, pero le encantaba. Cuando se separaron se volvieron a sentar y siguieron hablando.

-Sabes... esta noche no es perfecta. Es... CASI perfecta-dijo Lily sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que "casi"?

- Si... jamás sabré quién eres – dijo sonriendo. El chico quiso sacarse su sombrero y su antifaz pero ella lo frenó – Eso es parte de la magia, mosquetero. Pero, para que no te olvides de mí, te voy a dar esto. – se sacó su colgante y se lo dio. Él se lo puso en su cuello.

- Es de chica, pero me encanta.

- Y vos me encantas a mí. No sé quién eres. Pero seas quien seas eres hermoso, y me gustas mucho, ojalá y te encuentre.

- Sabes, esto no puede quedar aquí. Tú te irás a dormir, y mañana ya no sabré quién eres. Toma esto. Así nos vamos a poder comunicar. – Dijo él mientras le daba un cuadernito celeste.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella mientras lo examinaba. No tenía nada escrito.

- Tú tendrás uno, yo tendré otro. Lo que me escribes me llega y te lo respondo. Es simple. Lo malo es que la conversación nunca se borra y lo puede leer cualquiera.

- Mejor. Así la puedo leer mil veces. Te extrañaré mosquetero.

- Yo más princesa.

Se despidieron con el beso mas largo y tierno que Lily tuvo jamás y se fueron a dormir.

Recién en este capítulo comienza la acción (H) ah que decia jajajaja, nada. Espero que les guste. Y como ya puse antes, Reviews :/ jajaja.

Ni se imaginan, estoy a mil.


	4. Después de la calma, la tormenta

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos que inventé yo.

**Después de todo, todo podía pasar.**

CAPITULO 4: Después de la calma, la tormenta.

Un moreno se despierta al día siguiente, un domingo, después de haber tenido la mejor noche de su vida. Miró a su alrededor, sus amigos seguían durmiendo. Todavía tenía el colgante en su mano, y el libro en la otra. Le había escrito toda la noche esperando una respuesta que nunca había llegado. Esa chica que había conocido en la fiesta de disfraces lo tenía como loco. La quería encontrar, la iba a encontrar. Recordaba todavía sus palabras, su voz, como hablaba de él y de sus cualidades. _Así que "más partible que la varita de Michael", _pensó sonriendo James.

- ¿Y? ¿Pudiste?

- No, ya probé todos los hechizos que conozco, y no puedo sacarte ese mechón rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto? – dijo Lucy mirando con cara de sueño a sus amigas. – - Lily... ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Emily hizo algo mal en el hechizo y no puede hacer que este mechoncito rubio vuelva a su color normal.

- Ai Lillyan es sólo un mechoncito. Lo puedes tapar con el otro pelo y una hebilla. Te presto la mía si quieres.

- No. Me pondré el sombrero de Emy.

- ¡Lo rompes y mueres!

- ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Alice, levantándose.

- Deben ser como las nueve o diez. Puedes seguir durmiendo y desayunar después con nosotras, todavía no tenemos hambre.

- No, ya me desperté. – contestó fastidiada la morocha.

Una hora después, las chicas estaban todas sentadas en sus camas, tomando un café mientras hablaban. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana.

- ¿Cómo les fue anoche?- dijo Lily mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- No me animeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Dijo Emily –aparte se dio cuenta quién era, justo cuando le iba a decir que era hermoso... en fin.

- No descubrí a James- dijo Lucy con cara triste. Lucy gustaba de James desde hacía ya más de 2 años. Pero nunca se puso celosa de que él esté enamorado de Lily ni nada de eso, sino que al contrario, Lucy amaba molestar a Lily diciéndole que hacían una hermosa pareja.

- Ni yo a Remus – contestó Alice también deprimida.

- Igual Remus tiene novia, lo vi ayer con una chica que estaba vestida de elfo- dijo riéndose Lily.

- Para mí que era Peter Pettigrew y no te diste cuenta... ¿Y a vos Lillyan? ¿Como te fue anoche? – Le dijo Lucy con cara de picardía – Te vi con el mosquetero afuera.

- Am...- la pelirroja se puso toda roja, y recordó toda la noche que había pasado, realmente quería saber quién era. – Si... estuve con el mosquetero...

- ¿Y?

- Y es perfecto...

- ¿Y?

- Si chicas. Lo besé y fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida.

Todas la miraron asombrada. Lily no era el tipo de chicas que besaban a alguien sin que sepa quién era, pero en ese tipo de fiestas todo podía cambiar.

- Lo besaste y todavía no sabes quién es. Ni él sabe quién eres... ¿Estás segura de que eres Lillyan Evans y no Cenicienta? Ahora entiendo por qué el apodo – dijo un poco decepcionada Lucy. – Hey! ¿El colgante?

- Se lo di a él... ¿No se enojan verdad?

- Ai Lily! ¿Cómo nos vamos a enojar? de esa forma lo reconocerás. ¡Qué tiernos! – dijo una emocionada Emily.

- Chicas... un momento. ¿Qué haces si la persona del colgante resulta ser James?- preguntó preocupada Lucy.

- Todo está controlado no te preocupes. Estoy segura que no es él. Me di cuenta por su forma de hablar, su ternura, y su forma de ser. Además estuve hablando con el mosquetero DE James, no creo que tenga tanto ego como para preguntarme que pienso de él mismo.

- O, él sabe quién sos y quiso saber qué pensabas de él.

- Espero que no, me muero si besé a James Potter. Igual, tranquilas, estoy segura que no es él.

- Pero, ¿Qué le dijiste? De seguro todas cosas malas…

- Si… algo así.

- ¿Cómo algo así? ¿Existen pensamientos buenos de ti hacia James? – Dijo sorprendida Lucy – Esto empieza así Lillian, pero dentro de una semana ya estarás hablando de él sin parar, y quién te dice en un mes lo vas a querer ¡en tu cama! Yo sé de qué te hablo.

- Qué asco ¡Ni lo digas!

- ¿Se imaginan chicas? – Dijo pensando Alice – Lily enamorada de James… sería TAN raro…

- E imposible

- Si, totalmente imposible, es más, elimínalo de tu cabeza. – contestó furiosa la colorada. En verdad sería extraño… pero, como ella dijo, totalmente imposible; y mejor que sea así.

En ese instante algo se le vino a la cabeza a Lily, el libro. Si, sabía que de algo se estaba olvidando, le iba a escribir.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz, buscó y allí en el fondo estaba, ese cuadernito celeste del cual ya se había hecho una buena amiga, aunque ni siquiera lo había usado. Lo abrió y unas palabras estaban en la hoja blanca, escritas con una tinta azul:

"_Princesa"_

"_Ya te extraño, quiero verte"_

- ¿Y esto? – preguntaron las chicas a la vez.

- Me lo dio él anoche, supongo que es para que sigamos hablando, tengo que ver como funciona.

- Si él te dio esto anoche, entonces tenemos un GRAN problema… - dijo Lucy con la peor cara de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué, qué tiene?

- James tenía uno igual, lo usaba para molestar todo el día a Sirius en las vacaciones. Igual no se preocupen chicas, - agregó al ver como Lily ya se agarraba la cabeza desesperada, y las otras chicas la miraban sin poder creer lo que escuchaban – hay miles de estos, se venden en todos lados. Además vos misma me dijiste que estabas SEGURA de que no era él, ¿o no?

Pero la pelirroja no podía contestar, el simple hecho de que James sea una posibilidad la aterraba.

- Moriré si besé a James Potter.

- Si, yo también. Pero no creo que sea posible.

- Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Alguna quiere una magdalena? Porque yo si, y pretendo ir a buscar una a las cocinas. – dijo Alice.

- ¡Yo quiero! – gritaron las tres chicas a la vez. Y riéndose, se olvidaron totalmente del tema de James.

Este capítulo me hace acordar a ahora que hace frio jajaja. Bueno, yo quiero una magdalena, por eso digo. Dejen reviews asi subo más :) se los dejo acá por ahora.

Gracias, por leer en serio.


	5. La calma que antecede al huracán

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de algunos que inventé yo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Después de todo, todo podía pasar.**

CAPITULO 5: La calma que antecede al huracán.

- ¡Saca esa maldición de tu interior! , ¡Tú no eres James! ¡James vuelve! ¡Vuelve!

El panorama en el cuarto de los chicos más populares del colegio era trágico. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Remus contemplaba la escena, entre asustado y conteniendo la risa. James sentado en el piso, mientras Sirius lo apuntaba y acusaba con el dedo como si fuera una cosa rara.

- Para un poco Canuto, déjame tranquilo.

- Ey, ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Remus.

- Míralo, ya no es el mismo. Tu recuerdas con todas las chicas que andaba James, míralo ahora, sin parar de hablar de… esa chica – dijo Sirius con una clara repulsión al decir "esa chica".

- ¿Una chica? – dijo Remus, sorprendido - ¿Cómo que hay una chica? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de Lily?

James, que hasta el momento mantenía su vista en Sirius y en su dedo, como si de él pudiera salir alguna fuerza misteriosa que le hiciera daño, miró a Remus al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Lily – susurró. – La chica puede ser Lily.

- No, ahora si que estás demente. Era rubia James R.U.B.I.A.

- Paren un momento, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué chica y qué tiene que ver con Lily?

- Anoche estuve con una chica, estaba disfrazada de princesa. Fue una noche perfecta, esto nunca me había pasado, nadie nunca me hizo sentir así. Solo… Lily.

- Pero, según lo que entendí – dijo Remus pensando – la chica era rubia. Lily es pelirroja, e inconfundible. No creo que haya tenido su pelo suelto, ya que la delataría. Y además puedes recordar que ella te odia.

- Gracias Remus.

- De nada James. En serio, puedes quedarte tranquilo de que no es Lily Evans.

- ¿Tranquilo dices? ¡Sería perfecto si la chica fuera Lillian!

- Yo no diría eso. Si Lillian Evans se entera que te besó sería no solo su fin sino también el tuyo, te lo digo yo que la conozco.

- O, caería a mis pies después de ese inolvidable beso. ¿Qué chica olvida esta boca?

- Tienes la autoestima muy alta – Dijo Remus, y se fue dejando a James y a Sirius (quien habia observado callado toda la conversación) solos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los exámenes mantuvieron a todos muy ocupados esos dos meses. Ya que estaban repletos no solo de ejercicios de repaso y pruebas. Sino también trabajos prácticos para ganar nota.

Ese año habían incorporado en el colegio una materia nueva llamada "Recreación" en la cual no se hacía nada, sino que era para hablar un poco y conocerse más entre las distintas casas. Cada mes tenían con una casa distinta.

Las tareas eran fáciles, pero se juntaban con las de las otras asignaturas.

Lily todas las noches se encargaba de responderle a su mosquetero, que le escribía todos los días, sin excepción. El mosquetero estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, sea como sea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus, acostado en la cama, recordaba su conversación con Lily.

"_- Bueno está bien, te cuento. Pero solo lo sabrás tu. – decía la pelirroja – Me disfrazaré de princesa, con un vestido blanco. Lo que no entiendo, es qué hacer con mi pelo._

_- Recogerlo, por supuesto. Eres pelirroja Lily, todos se darán cuenta._

_- Si ya lo sé. Pero aunque este atado se notará…_

_La cara de desepción de Lily hizo que Remus se levante y se vaya. Ya tenía la solución. Él sabía el hechizo. Fue a hablar con Emily, una de las mejores amigas de la colorada._

_- Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es repetir "rubeumcorpulus", y hacer este movimiento. ¿Ves?_

_- Sisisi, Rubeumcorpulus. Rubeumcorpulus, y el zigzag con la varita, bien – repetia Emily un poco nerviosa. - ¿Y para sacarlo?_

_- Supongo que con "Aguamenti" lo sacas."_

Era evidente. Lily Evans había besado a James Potter. Y ella debía saberlo, pero no todavía. Todo tenía que fluir un poco más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es corto, pero bueno ya les dije que estoy A MIL, encima hoy fue el cumple de una amiga y bueno, no estuve en todo el dia. Jajaja aparte estoy muy poco inspirada como verán, pero bueno ya me voy a poner las pilas. Gracias por los reviews, y perdón si tardo en subir el próximo capítulo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
